Grits 2: Cheesy Grits
by GargoyleSama
Summary: Drakken and Shego stop at a familiar diner.
1. Grits

Disclaimer: I don't own Drakken or Shego, they are owned by Disney. I do happen to own some cheesy grits.

Mert sighed as she finished wrapping the silverware from the lunch rush. There was a larger than normal amount because of the people that were evacuated because of the hurricane. She knew she was getting to old for this, but she just didn't care. There were some interesting people out there and at one time or another they were going to come through here. They always had, they always will. She was thinking back to the time the Burt Reynolds, yes, THE Burt Reynolds had come through and ate. Third booth from the door, she thinks back. He ordered the cheeseburger and fries, ate his grits with pepper, no salt. Still in the reverie, she walked to the wall of photos and cleaned the glass covering the heart throbs picture. She read the inscription, 'To Mert, I would kiss your grits anytime, Burt'.

She was broken out of her walk down memory lane by the door chime, the warped sound reminded to have Billy change the battery. She looked over and knew that some interesting people had just walked in to the diner. The woman was tall without being too tall, she thought. The poor thing must have had a serious bout of disease that she was getting over being green like that. Her hair many a woman around the county would have killed for, long and wavy and thick. Her gentleman friend seemed to be a bit on the puny side. She tsk'd at the man's color.

As the woman slid into the booth, the man walked back to the restroom. Mert sidled up to the booth and handed her a menu. Leaning over she whispered, "Honey, heaven knows I have done the same to my Tom, but when it starts to spread that far you have gone too far." Mert walked away to get water for the two of them.

-

Shego just looked at the older as she walked away, trying to understand what the woman had meant. As Drakken came from the restroom, she looked at him and tried to figure out the cryptic words. 'When it starts to spread…' she gasped as thought about Drakken's hue. "Why that…"

"That what, Shego?"

"Nothing, just let it drop," she scowled over the top of the menu. "Why are we even here?"

"Well, if you must know, I am hungry."

"Well I could figure that out. I listened to your stomach for the last hour. What I meant is what is the plan? You do have a plan right?"

"Of course I have a plan. I plan to take it easy, a page from your book as it were."

Shego took a deep breath behind the menu. Chef salad, not chili cheese fries, not double bacon cheese burger… Do not let his mental defectiveness cause you to drop to comfort foods… "And what pray tell are we going to get by on?"

"Mmm, smothered pork chops… Oh, I am set, and as long as you are with me, then so are you."

"What do you mean you are set?" she demanded, her eyes burning holes through him harder than her plasma could.

"Admittedly, the last plan did take a lot of capital. Though the result could have been better there were some beneficial aspects."

"Such as what, you still haven't told me how we got out of jail so easily."

"Well, let us just say that people are more forgiving of corporate crime than capital crime."

Myrtle came back with the waters and sat them in front of the two. "What will it be?"

"I'd like the smothered pork chops, oh, and some sweet tea, please."

"Chef Salad no dressing."

"Okay, it'll be right out."

Drakken missed the wink and head jerk that Mert meant for Shego. Shego was getting more confused by the waitress, but wanted to know more from Drakken. "So, corporate crime?"

"Yes, you see, when I took over Bueno Nacho, I did so legally. With illegal funds, mind you, but the takeover, while not ethical, was perfectly legal and binding. Through shell companies, that they still have yet to trace back to me, I took controlling interest of the stock and called an emergency vote and placed myself as the CEO. From that point the corporate side of things went swimmingly. In the matter of months Bueno Nacho had expanded into twenty countries that it did not have a presence in before, not to mention into roughly thirty domestic markets.

"Profits increased, in total, twenty percent. Do you know how forgiving people are when you can do that? Anyway, after everything was set into motion, I considered corporate compensation for myself doing such a good job."

Shego was slack-jawed now. "Are you meaning to tell me?"

"I gave myself one heck of a golden parachute, yes. Not to mention stock incentives, bonuses in off-shore accounts, and other very tangible forms of comforts. One thing that I have learned, my dear Shego, is that one does not have to take over the world to gather power and respect. I had the world as my oyster, and I didn't have to worry about the bothersome things."

Shego's boot clad foot had snaked its way to Drakken's side of the floor and was lightly touching his foot. She did not realize this of course and he didn't say anything. "So why did you continue on with the take over the world thing?" she asked huskily. She shook her head as she realized that she was now looking at him with heavy eyes.

"Are you okay, Shego? You seemed to be getting sleepy there."

"Yeah, I guess it is just road weariness. I'll be better after we eat."

"Ah, okay. Well, about the final part of the plan. It was already in motion. I could have stopped it if I wanted, but everything was going on so well. Plus, this may sound petty, I wanted to finally put one over on that meddling cheerleader. Now that I look back at it, I realize that I could have had almost all that I wanted if I had just stopped the plot."

"Almost all?" Shego asked as her hand slowly approached Drakken's on the table.

"Almost. I really had it all. Money, power, fame... Did you know that Forbes, Money, and the Wall Street Journal all wanted to interview me? Anyway, I had it all and there was still something missing. I couldn't place it at the time."

"Do you know what it is? Now, I mean."

"I do," he said taking her hand. He squeezed it lightly. "I am just scared that I will never have it."

They both sat there looking at their hands together and then slowly looked up into each others eyes. The long slow revelation was broken by the sigh of the experienced waitress. She smiled and winked at Shego as she sat down the salad. Drakken received a smile as she sat down his tea and plate.

Drakken looked at his plate and stopped Myrtle as she turned. "Excuse me? But what are these?" The these in question was a conglomeration on his plate that was light yellow and quite viscous.

"Oh, those are cheesy grits. Come with all the lunch plates. Eat'em up. They're good."

A curious look washed over Drakken's face. The fork had a portion of the mass on it and was approaching his face. His mother had always told him not to be afraid of trying new foods. Though his adult brain reminded him of the chocolate covered grasshoppers that he took from Doctor Akari. His lips wrapped slowly around the foodstuff and pulled it to his tongue.

Shego kept an eye on him while feigning interest on her salad. She saw his lips curl up slowly and that silly look wash through his eyes. Disconcerting part of her brain was the part of her that wanted that look on his face to be about her. She slowly consumed her salad as the food on her now realized crush diminished.

Author's Notes: While Grits was a one shot. I think that I may continue this. I have yet to do a Drakken/Shego story. I know I have a lot more stories that I need to finish, but I think some blocks have been moved. Please do not expect my output to be as I was when I first started. More work has been put onto my group and we seem to have at least two people out all the time now a days.


	2. Peaches

Disclaimer: I own neither Drakken nor Shego. Disney does. 

"Drew, feel these peaches," offered the woman.

The blue skin man tentatively stretched out his arms and gently squeezed the swaying, slightly green orbs. A smile went across his face. "Wanna shake the tree?" queried Suzanne with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yes."

The two of them laughed in delight and they rocked back and forth. They did not mind the fruit falling on them from the tree. The shaking slowed and they began gathering up the fallen fruit. The basket was full and they decided that they had enough. Heading back to the front of the orchard to pay for the fruit both of them thought back on the past week.

It had been a week ago in that little diner that she had come to terms with her feelings. The driving of Drakken and his plans was as much to make sure that he could provide for her as it was for her own excitement. Now that he had set up a system that they had more than enough money, it was not a priority. Not to mention that Doctor Drakken still had not been connected to Drew Lipski. Everything, on paper still looked like the two of them were separate people, and that the insidious Doctor Drakken had used the innocent Drew Lipski in his plot.

Insidious indeed, thought Shego. Drew Lipski was shown to have all the stellar credit. He was a darling of industry. He also had received multiple offers to head companies. Everyone from start-ups to Fortune 500 companies had offers on the table for whenever he wanted them. They all understood, or at least said that they understood the need for downtime before he took another company under his wing.

She looked at him in a glance to her side and saw the sweat beading on his brow from the humid head and the exertion of carrying his share of the haul. She couldn't help but smile at the thought the shower when they got back to their motel room.

Drew strained at the weight that he helped hoist. A week ago, he wouldn't be doing this. He knew that, though now he didn't care. He actually enjoyed it. Side by side with the person that held his heart for so long, and that now showed her feelings in kind to him. No more need for the sniping or biting comments. No, now they were equals trying to see if they could make a relationship work.

He really wasn't sure what he would do after things settled down. There were the job offers, but they could wait. With them came work that would keep him busy and away from what was important to him. He was just getting used to things like this, small things that others wouldn't find important. Doing things that made him feel good, but didn't cause law enforcement agents from around the globe to mobilize.

There was a question in his mind, a question that only Suzanne could answer. After he paid the cashier at the pick it yourself orchard for the basket of fruit he turned to her. "Tell me, have you ever been to Vegas? I mean not on a caper."

Suzanne paused and looked at Drew. "Can't say that I have. Why?"

"Oh, no reason really. I hear that it is much fun. Shows and the what not. Americana out the yin yang. Elvis museums, quicky wedding places..."

There was a total mental shutdown. Motor control of her body was locked down until she was able to fully realize what was said. "D-Drew, are you asking me to..."

"Yes, I think I am," he descended to one knee. "I don't have a ring, but Suzanne; we have known each other for a long while. This past week has been wonderful. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Suzanne Lipski?"

Again, there was a massive pause. "Drew, yes. Yes, I would be very honored."

The sense of relief was palpable from the blue skinned man. "So, I guess you would want a large wedding."

"Not really, you said something about a quicky wedding chapel."

"Yes, yes I did. I saw a show about them on the Travel Channel, wonderful places really."


End file.
